Bedtime Stories and Lullabies
by emeralddusk
Summary: When Cat can't sleep, Tori, Trina, and Jade help her with some stories.
1. Torilocks and the Three Bears

Bedtime Stories and Lullabies

Chapter One: Torilocks and the Three Bears

"Thanks for coming over, guys," Cat said, leaning her red-colored head on Tori's shoulder, her cute pink footie pajamas gently folding with each movement.

"No problem, Kitten," Tori replied, handing her friend Snuggly, the teddy bear. "Sorry you're having trouble sleeping." Jade gently set her hand on her friend's knee.

"That's okay," Cat meekly squeaked, her voice sweet and grateful. "Could you maybe tell me a bedtime story? Please?"

Jade and Trina looked at one another, then at Tori. "Sure," the brunette girl answered. "Jade, can you start?"

Snarling under her breath, the Gothic young woman put a smile on her face, then gestured for Tori to get up. "Get tucked in, Cat," she said, throwing the sheets back as the redhead lay down on her soft, warm bed. "Okay," Jade continued, tucking her best friend in under the sheets. "This is the story of..._Torilocks and the Three Bears_...: Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Tori..."

Dressed in a blue and white dress, like that of Alice in Wonderland, a young Torilocks Vega happily skipped through the forest, her pigtails bouncing up and down with each leap. "Here I am...once again," she sang to herself, happily making her way into the deeper woods. _Torilocks was a happy, peppy, clueless girl, _Jade illustrated.

"Hey," Tori objected.

"Sssh, I'm telling a story," the Gothic young woman replied.

Giggling, Cat held her teddy bear to her face, smiling as wide as possible. Her eye wide, the young woman listened intently to Jade's tale.

_Now, Torilocks got lost after awhile; she was very scared. _The little girl nerously looked around, trying to find something familiar. "Feeling lost...but now and then," she sang in a shuttered voice, slowly creeping forward. _Alone and frightened, the little girl desperately searched for someone to help her. Eventually, she stumbled on a house; it was big, brick, and casting smoke out from its chimney._

Torilocks gazed at the wonderful site before her, knowing a house meant warmth and shelter. _Now, being...her, Torilocks decided to go inside the house._ The girl slowly turned the nob, sliding the door open ever so slowly. "Hello?" she called out, only to be met with silence. _No one was there; the house was completely empty. So, the girl decided to explore. Soon, she smelled something yummy, and headed into the kitchen. There, sitting on the wooden table were three bowls of porridge. Feeling her tummy rumble, the naive little child took a seat in one of the tall wooden chairs. The first bowl she tried was too hot._

"Youch!" Torilocks shrieked, throwing the spoon down into the mush. Turning to a smaller bowl, the little girl took another taste. _The second was too cold. _"Blah!" the girl declared, pushing the bowl away. _Then, she came to the last bowl, and it was just right._ "Yummy," little Tori exclaimed, taking another spoonful of the porridge. Finally, it was all gone.

_After her lunch, the kid decided to relax in one of the chairs in the living room. So, she climbed into the biggest one there was. _"This chair's too hard," the girl declared, jumping down and scampering over to a smaller, softer-looking chair, which she sunk into. "Too soft." At last, she made her way to the smallest chair there was. "Just right," she said, a smile forming on her little face.

Cat giggled, covering her mouth while cuddling her stuffed buddy. Trina looked at the teenager and smiled.

_Now, after sitting down for a couple of minutes, Torilocks decided to take a nap upstairs. There were three beds in the bedroom. The first was too big for the girl; she got lost under the covers. The second was too big and soft, and she sank in again. Then, she came to the last bed; it was just right. So, she fell asleep._

_ Meanwhile, three bears returned to the house after a quick walk through the forest. "Someone's been eating my porridge," Jade the bear declared, looking at her plate._

_ "Someone's been eating __**my**__ porridge," Trina-bear added._

_ "Someone's been eating my porridge, too," Catarina, the littlest bear said._ Jade looked at her red-haired friend, and quickly tickled her tummy, making her laugh like a little school girl. _"And it's all gone."_

_ Confused, the three bears wandered into their living room, only to find that someone had been sitting in all of their chairs. Wondering what was going on, the three journeyed up the stairs into their bedroom._

_ "Someone's been sleeping in my bed," Jade said, noticing the ruffled sheets._

_ "Someone's been sleeping in __**my**__ bed, too," Trina added, observing the imprint left on her mattress._

_ "Someone's been sleeping in my bed," little Cat said. "And she's still there." The family of bears gathered around the intruder, who slowly opened her little eyes. Terrified, Torilocks ran out of the house, followed by the three bears._

"Jade, don't turn this into a bloodbath," Tori insisted.

"Fine," Jade snapped.

_Soon, Torilocks made it out of the forest, and back home. There, she jumped into Moma Vega's arms, and fell fast asleep. The three bears were kind of ticked, but they got over it. And they all lived..._ Seeing that Cat had fallen fast asleep, Jade gently stroked her hair and whispered, "Happily ever after."

Smiling at her sister and friends, Tori led the three down the stairs and back into the car. Cat smiled as her dreams took her to wonderful places...with the most wonderful friends she could ever imagine.


	2. Little Red Riding Cat

Bedtime Stories and Lullabies

Chapter Two: Red Riding Hood

Tossing and turning under her sheets, Cat Valentine's long red hair became wild and out of place. Finally, the young woman awoke, wiped her wet, puffy eyes, and picked up her cell phone. "Hey," she spoke into the telephone. "I'm sorry to wake you up, but I can't sleep. Could you guys come over again?...Thank you. See you then." Hanging up her phone, the young woman cuddled with Snuggly, trying to keep warm under her blankets.

After about ten minutes, Tori, Jade, and Trina arrived at their redheaded friend's house, silently making their way up the stairs and into her bedroom. "Hey, Cat," Tori greeted, giving the girl a hug.

"Hi," Cat happily replied, warmly accepting the embrace. "Thanks for coming, guys."

"No problem," Jade answered, taking a seat on the girl's bed and stroking her red locks. "You want us to tell you a story?"

"Yes, please," Cat answered. "I had a nightmare. Bedtime stories always help me calm down." Putting her arm around the teenage girl's shoulder, Jade gently stroked Cat's arm, trying to help her calm down.

"Oh, I have one," Tori volunteered. "Ready, Kitten?" Cat sprang up and smiled at her friend. "Okay, this one's called _Little Red Riding Hood._" Cat leaned forward, feeling as excited as a child on Christmas morning.

_Once upon a time, there was a young girl with red velvet hair. Her name was Little Red Riding Hood; she was the sweetest girl in her village, and her mother always dressed her in a bright red hood, saying, "If you ever get lost, your family will find you by the bright colors you wear." _Cat pulled her hood over her red hair as she went outside one cool Autumn day.

"Red Riding Hood," the girl's mother called out.

Cat ran to her mom. "Yes, Mommy," she replied. Fixing her daughter's hood.

"I need you to take something to Grandma's house for me while I run into town," the woman declared. "She hasn't been feeling well, and I thought I'd bring her some my baking until she's back on her feet."

"Sure," the young woman agreed, taking the blanket-covered basket from her mother. "I'll tell her you said hi." Exchanging smiles, the mother and her child parted ways.

Walking down the trail, Cat soon found herself surrounded by tall trees and brush. Glancing over to her left, the girl saw the woodsmen, gave them a wave, and continued on her way. Among the wood workers, Beck, Andre', and Robbie caught the girl out of the corner of their eye, and waved back.

_After awhile, Little Red got tired and decided to take a seat on a rock along the trail. There, a mean, nasty wolf smelled the goodies made for Grandma, and walked over to the little girl._ "Hi," Cat greeted the strange creature. _Little Red knew she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, but the wolf seemed calm and friendly._

"Hello," the wolf replied. "Something smells nice. What's in the basket?"

"Some baked goods for my grandma," the red-hooded little girl answered. "She's sick, so my mom had me bring these to her."

"May I try just one?" the wolf asked, licking his lips.

"Sorry, mister wolf," the young woman answered. "These are for Grandma." Snarling under his breath, the wolf turned away from the girl, and ran off into the woods. Shrugging off the unpleasant experience, Little Red continued on, humming to herself. However, the wolf wasn't yet done...

Taking a separate path, the wicked creature reached Grandma's house, then knocked on her door. "Is that you, Little Red?" the elderly woman asked, too weak to open the door.

"Oh, this part's so scary," Cat exclaimed, holding Snuggly tight. Leaning to the side, Jade gently held the girl.

"And then the wolf locked Grandma in the closet, and lay down in her bed," Tori continued, trying to clean up the story.

_Now, along the way, three young women caught sight of the wolf headed for the sweet old lady's house. Their names were Victoria, Jadeyn, and Katrina; three woodcutters sent to find another tree to cut down. Sensing trouble, Jadeyn led the two towards the house, but not before Little Red had reached it._

Gazing at who she thought was her grandmother, Cat grew confused. "Grandma," she said, somewhat shocked. "I never noticed what big eyes you have."

"I usually wear glasses," the wolf replied, wearing the same outfit as Cat's grandmother.

"And what a big nose you have," Little Red added. "And what big teeth."

"All the better to eat you with," the wolf snapped, lunging forward, trying to get at the basket and the girl.

_Little Red ran as fast as she could, then decided to hide in the closet. There, she found her real grandma. _"Keep silent, angel," the woman whispered, soothing the scared little child. Cat nodded, so relieved to see her real grandma safe and sound.

_Furious, the wolf began searching through the entire house, his large nose sniffing for food. Suddenly, the door to the house flew open, catching the wolf's attention. In walked the three woodsmen._

"Men?" Trina interrupted.

"It's just the name of the group," Tori replied. "Anyway, the woodsmen saw the wolf was wearing the woman's clothes, and realized something had happened..."

_The most daring of the group, Jadeyn pulled out her ax, and confronted the wolf. _Jade smiled, taking pleasure in being the hero of the story. _In the end, the wolf ran away, scared, and Katrina managed to find Little Red, fast asleep in her grandmother's loving arms inside the closet. Victoria then told the girl never to talk to strangers, especially dangerous ones like wolves._

_ Little Red, having learned her lesson, soon went back to her home after giving Grandma her treats. Victoria would go on to write about this event, so no one would ever be fooled by the big, bad wolf ever again. And they all lived happily ever after...except Jadeyn, who likes being unhappy._

Cat giggled. "Thanks guys," she yawned, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"No problem," Trina replied.

"Sweet dreams, Kitten," Tori added as the red-haired girl slowly slipped into a pleasant dream. Pulling the covers up to her friend's neck, Jade slowly stood up. "Thanks, Vega," she whispered as she headed out the door. Smiling, Tori followed the Gothic young woman and Trina down the stairs and out to their car. A smile formed on Cat's face as she dreamed of her wonderful friends.


	3. You are My Sunshine

Bedtime Stories and Lullabies

Chapter Three: You are My Sunshine

Bundled up in her pink comfort blanket, a brown-haired baby girl enjoyed her mother's warm embrace. Cooing, little Cat Valentine gazed into her mother's loving eyes, and began to fall asleep. Outside, the sun was setting over the hills, painting the sky a yellow color with a thick red hue. Gently rocking her baby back and forth, Mrs. Valentine held the girl's soft head, kissing her gently. "I love you, my little Catarina," she whispered, looking at her daughter, then out the window. Cat yawned, her little eyes slowly closing.

_"You are my sunshine," _the woman lightly sang. _"My only sunshine..."_

As a teenager, Cat lay her red-colored head on her mother's shoulder, letting her stroke her long locks. "I love you, Mommy," the young woman said, feeling her mother gently hold her.

_"You make me happy when skies are gray."_

As the lightning struck, Cat ran into her mother's arms, accepting her warm embrace. "It's okay," Mrs. Valentine said. Closing her eyes, the little girl took comfort in her mother's words.

_"You'll never know, dear,"_ the woman sang as she rocked baby Cat's crib back and forth. _"How much I love you."_

Running down the street with Tori, Trina, and Jade, Cat lept into the air, letting out an excited "woo!". From the porch, Mrs. Valentine smiled at her daughter and her friends, even though they weren't looking.

_"Please don't take my sunshine away."_

Cat and her mother sat side by side on the couch. "I'm never leaving you, Mom," the redheaded girl promised, her voice light and caring. Mrs. Valentine let her heart warm over, taking comfort in her daughter's words.

Laying in her bed, slowly letting her eyes close, Cat listened to Tori sing her to sleep. Jade and Trina sat beside the young woman, listening to Tori's sweet voice and telling their friend, 'sweet dreams.'

_"The other night dear," _Victoria sang, watching her friend slowly drift into slumber._ "As I lay sleeping..."_

_"I dreamed I held you in my arms. When I awoke dear_

_I was mistaken_

_And I held...My head and cried"_

Her eyes closing, the redheaded girl smiled, hugging Snuggly tightly to her neck. Tori lowered her voice to a whisper, and smiled at the little girl sleeping soundly.

_You are my sunshine..._

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are gray..._


	4. The Sisters Grimm

Bedtime Stories and Lullabies

Chapter Four: The Sisters Grimm

"Trina," Cat said, her voice light and meek. "Could you tell me a story tonight, please?" Looking at Jade and Tori, the older of the Vega siblings nodded, walking over to Cat's bedside. Clapping her hands quickly, the redheaded girl smiled a wide smile, then tucked herself in under her warm blankets with Snuggly.

"Okay," Trina began, settling into place. "This story's called..._Tori and Trina_. Once upon a time, there were two girls named Tori and Trina. They lived with their father in a cabin near the forest..."

Two girls sat in the grass, playing jacks and laughing at each others jokes. _"The three lived a perfectly happy life...until the day their dad brought home his new wife, who didn't care for Tori and Trina at all."_

The Vega sisters looked at one another, then at their new mother. Her eyes were cold, but her heart was even colder.

_"Then, one day, the girls' mom told them to go into the woods to find some firewood. So, Tori and Trina went into the deep, dark forest. Trina came up with the idea of leaving bread crumbs behind to mark their trail back home. However, a hungry squirrel followed them, eating the crumbs. Soon, the two got lost, and decided to head back home."_

"Oh, no," Tori cried out. "Someone ate the bread crumbs." Falling to the ground, the littlest Vega sister started crying. Trina crouched down and picked her baby sister up on her feet, telling her it would all be okay.

"Baby?" Tori asked, looking over at Jade.

"Sssh," the Gothic young woman replied.

_Once Tori settled down, the two walked for awhile, not knowing what direction they were headed. _After several hours, the sun began to set. "We've gotta get home," Tori cried, growing afraid.

"Hey, I see smoke," Trina replied. "Smoke means someone's out here. Come on." Her tears turning into laughter, Tori skipped behind her sister as they approached the source of the smoke. At last, they came upon a large house with a chimney. The walls of the building were composed of gingerbread and white icing with candy canes supporting a chocolate balcony.

"Wow," little Tori exclaimed, looking at the wonderment before her.

Trina walked closer and knocked on the door. "Hello," she called out. "Is anyone home?" Suddenly, the door opened, and a near-elderly woman walked out, dressed all in black.

"Hello, dears," the woman greeted the sisters. "Are you lost?"

"Yeah," Tori answered, too young to distrust anyone she met. "I can't find my daddy." The little girl began sobbing again, even as Trina hugged and comforted her.

"Would you like to come inside?" the woman asked. "It's awfully cold out there."

"Thank you," Trina replied, walking Tori inside, then sitting her down on a chocolate chip couch. Wiping her eyes, the little girl felt her big sister put her arm around her shoulder.

"Would you like some cookies, deary?" the elderly woman asked, her voice sweet and caring.

"Yes, please," Tori answered, her voice cracking. With a warm smile on her face, the woman walked into her kitchen.

After having some warm chocolate chip cookies, Tori and Trina felt themselves growing sleepy. Tori's eye lids grew heavy as she lay her head on her big sister's shoulder.

"Time for beddy-bye," the woman chuckled, walking Trina to the guest bedroom and holding Tori's little hand. Tucking the two in under the warm sheets of the queen-sized bed, the elderly woman gently shut the door, wished the two sweet dreams, then retired to the kitchen. Laying awake, staring at the ceiling, Katrina glanced over at her little sister, who was already fast asleep.

Suddenly, the older of the Vega sister's caught the smell of something boiling on the stove. Slowly stepping out of bed, Trina carefully cracked open the door, and watched the kitchen. There, the woman was readying some sort of soup. However, she no longer looked like a caring old woman; her skin was dry and covered with boils, and her hair was long, grizzly, and gray. Cackling wickedly, the woman turned around, spotting Katrina. Gasping and shutting the guest room door, the girl shook her baby sister awake. "Tori," Trina whispered, watching the girl's eyes slowly open.

"Trina?" Tori asked. "What's going on?"

"She's a witch," Trina answered. "A scary witch. We have to go." Taking her sister's hand, Katrina charged out of the guest bedroom.

"I don't think so!" the witch cried out, running towards the children. Trina and Tori ran towards the door.

"Tori," Trina exclaimed. "I need you to run. Run away from here. Find Daddy." Nodding, the little girl ran outside into the cold.

"I'm hungry," the witch declared, walking closer to Trina, who began backing away into the kitchen. Licking her lips, the wicked woman lunged forward at the young girl, only to see her jump to the side, opening the oven. Crashing into the metal box, the witch heard the door slam. "No! No!"

Trying to catch her breath, Katrina watched the woman melt in the heat of the oven, then ran outside. "Trina!" a familiar voice called out. Looking in front of her Trina felt Tori give her a giant hug. "I couldn't leave you...we wouldn't be a family without you, Trina. Thanks for saving me."

"Thanks for coming back," Trina warmly replied.

_After a full night of wandering, the two girls finally made it back to their home, where their father promised he'd never make them go into the woods alone again. As for his new wife, she was confronted for her selfish act against the children, and left the Vega family._

"And they all lived happily ever after," Katrina concluded.

"Yay," Cat whispered, her eyes closing. Smiling, Trina gently stroked the redhead's hair, then led Jade and Tori outside.


	5. Jade and the Seven Dwarves

Bedtime Stories and Lullabies

Chapter Five: Jade and the Seven Dwarves

"Okay, Kitten," Tori said, smiling at her best friend. "You want me to tell you a bedtime story?"

"Sure," the redheaded young woman happily accepted, tucking herself into her sleeping bag. Katrina did the same, handing Cat Snuggly.

"Hey, before you start," Jade began, her words hurried. "Thanks for inviting me to your sleepover, Cat...it's the first one I've ever been to."

"No problem, Jadey," Cat replied. "Thanks for coming."

"Yeah, we had a blast," Victoria added. "Thanks, Jade." The Gothic young woman nodded, folding her lips in to form a smile. "Okay, girls...this story's called _Jade West and the Seven Dwarves._" Jade playfully rolled her eyes as she settled into her soft, warm sleeping bag. "Once upon a time, there was a young woman named Jade..."

"_Her skin was as white as snow; her lips as red as roses; hair black as night...with some pink streaks. She was the prettiest, sweetist girl in the land, and everyone knew it. However, not everyone was fond of her..."_

Looking into her mirror, a young queen stared at her reflection, her eyes like daggers jabbed into the glass. "Mirror, mirror on the wall," she said, her voice grave. "Who is the fairest of them all?" Day after day, the queen received the same answer; "You are, my queen." Recently, though, the mirror met its queen with a different response; "Jade West." Enraged, the queen set out to find the girl. Soon, she came upon someone who could do the job; someone who would find Jade West; Beck Oliver, the huntsman.

One day, while walking through the forest, picking apples, Jade heard the sound of a horse charging violently down the road. "Oh my," the young woman exclaimed, looking back and forth nervously.

"Seriously, Tori?" Jade interrupted. "Oh my?"

"Ssh," Victoria quickly replied. _"The girl was so startled by the incoming noise of the huntsman's horse that she took cover in the nearest house, hiding in a room without windows."_

Looking around the room, Jade kept her neck covered, sensing danger around every corner. However, she found nothing. Come nightfall, the young woman lay her head down on a pillow atop one of the many beds in the closed-up room. Within minutes, she was fast asleep and dreaming of her peaceful life.

"Hello?" a strange voice cried out. "Is anyone in here?" Her head shooting up, Jade covered herself up to her mouth in blankets, praying the threatening rider hadn't found her. Suddenly, seven small men and women walked into the room; each lightly coated in dust and stains from coal.

"I'm terribly sorry," Jade said. "There was someone...a rider coming after me. I thought this home was abandoned."

"Are you alright?" one of the dwarves asked, having forgiven the intrusion. The girl nodded. "My name is Tori. This is Cat, Andre' Robbie and Rex, Sinjin, and Katrina." The others greeted their unexpected guest.

"We work in the miens most of the day," Andre' said. "That's why our house was empty when you showed up."

"You're free to stay here if you need," Cat added with a giggle.

"Aren't you a happy little thing," Jade smiled, showing her white teeth. The little dwarf giggled again, covering her mouth. "I was just out picking apples...would the seven of you like some pie tonight?" The dwarves happily agreed, as their shelves were nearly empty. So, that night, the eight settled around a long wooden table, enjoyed a small meal together, then generously divided up the pie.

Finally, the group went off to bed, letting Jade use the guest room; a small but cozy room guarded by a tall tree growing just outside the window. Hours of silent sleep went by, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. Being the oldest of the group, Andre' awoke, jumped out of bed, and opened the door. "Excuse me," a tall young man with gorgeous black hair and a light suit of armor on greeted the dwarf. "I'm looking for the one called Jade West. I was told she was somewhere in the forest." Noticing a horse standing alone on the road, Andre' looked up at the man, their eyes aligning.

"Is that your horse?" the young man asked, remembering the story Jade had told him earlier.

"Aye," the dark-haired young man answered. "It was a gift from the queen. My name is Beck Oliver, and I am the queen's huntsman."

Acting casually, Andre' let in a deep breath, knowing the danger the entire group now faced. "Never heard of her," he answered. "I saw a young woman run past here this morning, but she did not give her name." Carefully looking around the doorway between her room and the main room, Jade caught site of the young man. Beck looked past the small young man, and caught sight of Jade. Unable to look away, the huntsman slowly walked forward. Jade did the same.

Seeing inside the girl's loving, gentle eyes, Beck felt his breath grow heavy. "Hello," he greeted the young woman.

"Good night," Jade wished, her voice mild and calm. "May I ask your name?"

"Beck Oliver," the boy answered, bowing politely. "The huntsman. And your own?"

"Jade West," the dark-haired young woman answered, sending a bolt of shock through Beck's heart. _What if I've been wrong this whole time? _he asked himself, remembering the cruelty he found in the queen's eyes.

"I apologize, but I must go," Beck quickly declared, running from the girl. "The queen mustn't know where you are."

"Farewell," Jade replied, not knowing what would become of the young man.

"Did you find her?" the queen asked her pawn.

"No, my lady," the huntsman answered, his voice laced with faux sorrow as he stared down at the brick floor. "She must have departed to another kingdom." Slowly walking over to her mirror, the queen gazed at her reflection.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand..." the wicked woman recited. "Who is the fairest in the land?"

"Jade West," the mirror replied. Turning to her huntsman, the queen's face tightened in anger. "Liar," she declared. "Guards, cast the huntsman into the dungeon!"

Thinking quickly, Beck lunged towards his horse. "Run!" he commanded. "Run away from here. Let them know what has become of me...lead them away." The guards firmly grasped the young man's shoulders, then dragged him down into the dark, dreary dungeon. Shackles were placed upon his arms and legs, and the cell door slammed shut. Dropping his head in despair, Beck prayed that the woman would be okay; with all the fire in his heart, he begged.

Through the shades and shadows of the night, the huntsman's noble stead forced itself onward, stopping once it was in front of the dwarves' home. Letting out a loud cry, the horse rose on its heign legs. Jade and the dwarves walked outside to examine the sight. "That's the huntsman's horse," Robbie declared.

"Without its rider," Jade whispered. "Everyone, I must go." Acting quickly, the young woman mounted the horse and turned it back until it faced the way it came.

"Jade, you can't approach the queen alone," Tori warned. "We will follow you."

"Stand outside the castle," Jade replied. "Be ready to flee when the huntsman and I approach you. Do not enter the castle." With that, the group charged through the woods, letting Beck's horse guide them. At last, they reached the castle. Stopping the horse, Jade turned to her little friends. "Thank you for everything," she said, her voice warm. "I know you wish only to help, but come no closer than the draw bridge. Should the morning come, flee, and never return, because I will not leave without him." Charging inside, Jade found herself face to face with the wicked queen. Dismounting, the dark-haired girl slowly approached the wicked woman. "You sent the huntsman to find me," she called out. "Here I am. His debt is paid."

Smiling an evil smile, the queen gestured for her guards to open the cell door. "Arrest her with the huntsman," she ordered.

"No, let him go," Jade shot back, her face turning red with fury. However, the queen's word was law; Jade and Beck were locked in the dungeon, and the horse was taken outside to be tied up and trained for the guards.

"Here's your breakfast, lunch, and dinner," the queen declared, throwing an apple into the cell. The woman cackled like a witch, and walked away from the two.

"Take it," Jade said, handing the huntsman the fresh red apple.

"I can't," Beck replied. "This is all my fault."

"You were just doing your job," Jade answered.

"Blindly," Beck added. "Please, you look like you're falling ill. Take the apple." Reluctantly, Jade took a bite of the apple, feeling her empty stomach becoming pacified. "Thank you," she said.

As hours passed, Jade fell asleep, though the huntsman remained uneasy and restless. Suddenly, in the midst of total silence, the sound of horse hooves broke the young man's concentration. Standing up, Beck saw the seven dwarves escorting his horse into the castle. "Jade," the huntsman said, trying to keep his voice hushed. "Jade, wake up. We're free." Shaking the girl's shoulder, the young man saw no movement. "Jade?" he asked, shaking the young woman's shoulder harder, Beck felt his heart sink.

Cat carefully picked the lock, and opened the cell. "Hurry," she said. "The queen's coming. Jade, wake up."

Lifting the young woman up, the huntsman looked at the dwarves. "She won't wake up. Put her on the horse and leave here. I'll follow you... Thank you for saving us."

"No problem," Robbie replied. "Hi ho!" The horse then ran out of the castle with Jade laying securely on his back; the dwarves following right behind. Looking back and forth, Beck charged out of the castle undetected.

At last, the group made it back to the home of the dwarves. Beck held the young woman, listening for a breath to come through her lips. However, only silence answered him. "She's dead," the young man declared, his heart broken. "Begin preparations for a funeral, if you would."

_So, the dwarves constructed a glass coffin, and carefully placed their friend's body inside. Beck stared at the young woman, praying for an answer to grant him solace. "It was the apple," he realized. "...The apple I begged her to eat." Looking down at Jade, the huntsman closed his eyes, and gently kissed her cold cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Turning away, Beck heard something; a moan. Quickly looking back, the huntsman saw the girl rising from what now seemed to be a deep slumber. Jade rose out of the box, approached Beck, and gently kissed his soft lips. The dwarves then rejoiced._

_ In the end, the wicked queen continued her search for Jade, but never did; Jade and Beck had departed to a new land after thanking their new friends. The dwarves slowly settled back into their normal lives, spending the last of their days happily working in the mines. Jade and Beck, having learned about their love for one another, settled down in an unfamiliar new world, where they wed, and lived happily ever after._

"The end," Tori concluded, looking around to see that Trina, Jade, and Cat had already fallen asleep. Smiling, the young woman tucked Cat and Snuggly in, then went to bed.


	6. Tori Bear

Bedtime Stories and Lullabies

Chapter Six: Tori Bear

"Okay, Cat," Tori said, giving her friend a quick hug and handing her Snuggly. "We came up with a song to sing you for tonight. It's an Elvis song called Teddy Bear." Cat smiled a warm smile. "Ready, guys?" Trina and Jade nodded, then began snapping and clapping their hands.

"Oh baby, let me be," the trio sang as Cat settled under her sheets. "Your loving teddy bear. Put a chain around my neck, and lead me anywhere." Imagining herself as a little kitten, Catarina walked through an unfamiliar yard, her tale swining back and forth with each step of her little paws.

"Oh, let me be," Tori sang. "...Your teddy bear," Trina and Jade joined in.

"I don't wanna be a tiger," Katrina sang, leaning in close to her redheaded friend._ Trina, a tiger cub, walked over to the kitten, and sniffed her face. The young tiger then playfully pounced on the kitten. _"Cuz tigers play too rough."

"I don't wanna be your lion," Jade sang, bopping her head back and forth with Cat's as the young woman giggled. _Cat the kitten walked up to Jade the lion cub and rubbed her face against the young animal's cheek. Sniffing her friend, the little cat walked away, leaving the lion alone to give herself a bath. _"Cause lions ain't the kind You love enough."

"Just wanna be, your teddy bear," Tori sang, playing with Cat's long red locks. _The little kitten walked up to Tori the teddy, and sniffed her. The little bear wrapped her paws lovingly around her friend, who smiled a big, warm smile. "_Put a chain around my neck and lead me anywhere." _Yawning, the little kitten nuzzled her head against Tori, and fell asleep in her loving embrace. The tiger and lion joined the two, sharing in their peaceful slumber under the stars._

"Oh, let me be your teddy bear," the three young women sang. "Baby let me be around you every night. Run your fingers through my hair, and cuddle me real tight." Jade, Katrina, and Tori gave their friend a big hug, holding her until she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	7. Cat and the Beast

Bedtime Stories and Lullabies

Chapter Seven: Cat and the Beast

"Really sorry for waking you guys up so late," Cat said, her adorable eyes reflecting her guilt.

"It's okay, Kitten," Tori happily replied, sitting next to her friend. "I don't mind coming over as long as you can fall asleep. Cats need their sleep, too, you know," the teenager concluded, tickling the redhead's tummy. Cat giggled, holding Snuggly close to her heart.

Jade and Trina yawned, glancing at their watches. The current time was about one a.m. Outside, the night was cold and at its darkest. "So, do you wanna hear a story?" Katrina asked, sounding tired.

"Yes, please," Catarina answered with a big smile.

"Who wants to tell the story tonight?" Tori asked, playfully nudging Jade, only to receive a light scowl in return. "Trina?" The older of the Vega sisters shook her head, taking a seat against a book shelf. "I'll tell the story." Cat quickly clapped her hands together, then settled under her blankets. "This time, you get to be the star, Kitten." The redhead smiled. "This is the story of Cat and the Beast...

_ Once upon a time, there was a wealthy businessman named Maurice Valentine. Blessed with three beautiful daughters named Cat, Jade, and Katrina, the businessman had a dream life. However, all that changed when his trading ships were lost at sea. Having lost most of their money, the family settled into a small village, where they lived simple, modest lives. Jade and Trina were upset and bitter, but the youngest of the sisters, Catarina, remained positive and grateful for her family and life. One day, Maurice received word that one of his ships had been salvaged, and possibly held its precious cargo. _

"Girls," the man said. "I need to go into the city. They say one of our boats made it back. Do you want me to bring you back anything?"

"I need a new dress and some new earrings," Trina answered, assuming her father's money had returned with the boat.

"I need some dark makeup and a thing of black dye for my hair," Jade added, putting on the last of her powder-white concealer.

"Cat?" Maurice asked.

"...Daddy," the young redhead said, rising to her feet. "Roses don't grow around here...can you promise to bring me back one, please?" Stroking his daughter's rose-red hair, the businessman smiled, and warmly promised. That same night, Maurice mounted his carriage, and set out into the forest, following its trail into the city. Cat and her sisters watched him slowly disappear into the night.

"I hope he comes back soon," Cat said, her voice worried.

"I hope we get our presents soon," Trina added.

As the man watched his horse trot along the beaten path, the air began to grow colder. Clenching his coat to his chest, the businessman road onward, determined to make life better for his daughters. Soon, snow began to fall to the earth, blocking the path more and more with each passing second. Struggling to persist onward in the bitter cold, Maurice soon found himself wandering aimlessly, his horse growing tired. Finally, the icy wind became too strong; the snow blew like a tornado, and the man found himself nearly blinded. However, something stood out among the bleak whiteness; a Victorian castle standing among the frozen trees and snow-covered brush. Directing his horse towards the massive building, Maurice soon found himself protected from the storm by the castle's surrounding walls. Putting his horse to rest in the unfamiliar stable, the man knocked on the immense wooden doors, only to be answered by the creak of the gates sliding open.

"Hello?" Maurice called out, looking around the dimly-lit living quarters. "Is anyone home?" Walking inside, the merchant heard the doors slam shut behind him, causing his heart to skip a beat. "I-I got caught in a storm...is anyone here? I don't mean to intrude." Guided only by the light of the torches placed along the walls of the castle, Maurice soon found himself wandering into the dining room. There, a long, black table covered by a bountiful feast sat. "Is...is anyone home?" Noticing the lit candles lining the table, the man began to wonder if the meal had been arranged for lost travelers. Taking a seat in one of the black, cushioned chairs, Maurice carefully enjoyed a quiet meal by himself.

Sitting in her bedroom, Cat watched the storm, and prayed her father would be okay. Jade and Trina, however, spent their time doing their makeup and gossiping about the people of the village. "Do you think he's gonna be okay?" the young redhead asked, her fear showing in her weak voice.

"Yeah," Jade answered. "Dad knows the paths through the forest. Don't sweat it." Turning back to the window, Cat continued watching the snow fall.

Days went by, but Cat never lost hope in her father's return. At last, her faith was rewarded, and Maurice arrived at the Valentine home; safe and sound. Running out into the snow, the redhead gave her father a big hug as he put his horse in its stable. "Daddy," the girl cried out. "I was so worried. Are you okay?" Trina and Jade remained in the doorway, staying in the warmth of their home.

"I'm alright, Kitten," Maurice answered. "Thank you. I have gifts for you, girls." Jade and Katrina ran outside to greet their father. Reaching into his bag, the businessman handed Trina her dresses, Jade her makeup and hair dye, and Cat her rose.

"Thank you, Daddy," Cat said with a humble, grateful smile on her face. "You didn't have to."

"Thanks, Dad," Jade said, not taking her eyes off her gifts. "Yeah, thanks," Trina added, holding her new outfits up to her body.

That night, Maurice gathered his daughters together in the living room. "Girls, I'm afraid I have some bad news," he began, trying to keep his voice from trembling. "I have to go away, and I can't ever come back. I've made arrangements for you to stay with your aunt until you have houses of your own."

"Why are you leaving?" Cat asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Wiping his daughter's eyes, Maurice closed his eyes. "I just have to go," he nearly whispered. Jade and Trina put their hands on their sister's back.

"Daddy," Cat said to her father later that same night as he packed his things. "Why do you have to go away?"

"I promised someone I'd keep it secret," the businessman answered. "I only came back to say goodbye."

"Secrets aren't good when they hurt people," the redheaded girl replied. "Please..." Gazing into his heartbroken daughter's sad eyes, Maurice lost his strength. "I got lost in the storm," he confessed. "So I stayed the night at an empty castle...but it wasn't empty. Someone was living there...a beast. He told me that I was to stay with him...forever. I begged him to let me give a farewell blessing to you and your sisters, and he gave me your gifts. Now, I must return to his castle."

"Daddy," Cat whispered. "Let me go instead of you..."

"No, Cat," the man replied, his voice growing stronger. "You stay with your sisters. This is something I have to do; I gave my word. I'm sorry." Wrapping her arms around her father, Catarina closed her eyes and cried.

"Come on, girl," the redhead whispered, jumping on the back of her father's horse in the dead of night. "Back to the castle." Discovering a note from his daughter, Maurice ran outside to find his horse missing, and cried. Cat was gone; gone to take his place with the beast.

"And then..." Tori recited, looking at her friends, only to find them all asleep. "...I'll finish tomorrow." The brunette girl lay down on the floor, and soon fell asleep along with Cat, Jade, and Trina.


	8. Cat and the Beast 2

Bedtime Stories and Lullabies

Chapter Eight: Cat and the Beast Part 2

"Sorry I fell asleep during your story, Tori," Cat said, adjusting her position by bouncing up and down on her bed with Snuggly.

"That's okay," the brunette replied, her voice calm and forgiving. "You're not the only one." Tori glanced over at Jade and Trina, who were avoiding eye contact with her. "Ready for part two?"

"Sure!" the redhead happily answered, tucking herself under the blankets. Jade pulled a pink sheet up to Cat's shoulder, giving her a smile, which the redheaded girl returned.

"Okay," Tori said, taking a seat on the floor. "Cat and the Beast. Now, where was I? Oh, right. Cat was riding to the beast's castle on her father's horse..."

_The air was cold as Cat urged the horse back to the location only it could lead her to. Snow gently dusted the forest as the embrace of the stars still remained over the earth. "Sorry, Daddy," she said to herself. "I won't let you throw your life away because of us." At last, the young woman arrived at the castle, and dismounted her horse in the stable. Looking around, Cat saw the dark-colored, Gothic towers and gargoyles. Knocking on the massive wooden doors, the redhead heard heavy footsteps nearing her; something large was coming._

"Hello," a deep voice greeted as the doors parted. Hidden in the shadows, the strange form gazed at Cat.

"Hello," the young woman replied, her voice trembling. "My name is Catarina Valentine. I've come in place of my father, Maurice."

"Come inside," the voice ordered, throwing open the doors even wider. Swallowing her fear in a deep gulp, Cat slowly entered the castle, hearing the doors slam shut behind her. Suddenly, a torch lit up, revealing the living quarters, and the beast; a tall, animalistic creature with thick brown fur. Its hands were claws, but its eyes were deep and human-like. Gasping without control, the young woman covered her mouth in self-shame. "You're his daughter?"

"Yes," the redhead answered, trying not to stare. "And you are?"

"Nothing more than a beast," the creature answered, his tone bitter. "You know the deal I made with your father? That you must stay here with me forever?" The beast began to circle around the girl, as if studying her.

"Yes," Cat answered, fighting back fearful tears. The beast stopped in front of the redhead, looking her directly in the eyes. "Your father told me all you wanted was a rose," the creature said. Nodding, the girl felt her heart pounding. "I have a garden behind the palace...you may go there whenever you please. But there are places here where you must _never_ see. Closed rooms must remain closed." Cat nodded, too afraid to do otherwise. "Allow me to show you your room." Running on all fours, the beast led the young woman up the stairs two floors. At last, the two reached a large room decorated with purple curtains and shelves of books. Golden trimmings lined the ceiling, and angels danced above the shaded bed.

"It's beautiful," Cat exclaimed, walking forward. "...Thank you."

Walking out the door, the beast suddenly paused. "Join me for dinner tonight," he said before closing the door. Throwing herself onto her new bed, the redheaded young woman cried into her pillow, knowing she would never see her father or sisters ever again. No matter how beautiful the castle was, it could never be home.

Sitting at the gorgeously set dinner table, Cat kept her eyes on her food as she nervously ate. On the other end of the table, the beast viciously consumed his meal, splattering soup and cream on his face. Standing up, the redheaded young woman grabbed a napkin and dabbed the creature's cheeks off. "Eat slowly," she said, her voice gentle and caring. "There's no race."

Taken back, the beast looked up at the young woman. She was so calm; so innocent. "Will you marry me?" he asked. Looking at the ground, Cat remembered her old life once again; the games her and her sisters used to play: pretending to be brides. Her sisters...

"I'm sorry," the redheaded young woman replied. "I need to be alone." Running off, Cat locked herself in her new room, and cried into her pillow until her swollen, damp eyes closed, and her mind drifted off into dreams that would take her away from her pain and loss. Awakening in the middle of the night, the girl looked out at the moon, and thought of her family. Praying for their safety and happiness, Cat rolled onto her other side, and let herself fall asleep once more.

The next day, the sun warmed the earth, and the snow stopped falling. Having been allowed to work in the rose garden, the young redhead found herself at ease for a moment. _This must have been where Dad got my rose, _she thought, pruning a bush of white roses with delicate hands. Suddenly, Cat felt a flash of pain surge through her finger. Turning her hand upward, the girl saw her finger had been pricked and was bleeding. Fighting back tears, the redhead clenched her hand in an attempt to stop the pain. The beast slowly approached the girl, and took her hand. "Hold still," he instructed, wrapping a piece of cloth around Cat's finger. Looking up from her injury, the young woman gazed into the beast's caring eyes. Beneath the two, a red rose glistened under the light of the sun. "Catarina...will you marry me?"

Nights passed by, not as they used to, but with greater ease than before. Shaking in the bitter cold, trying to bundle herself in her blankets, Cat felt a warm hand wrap around her; the beast was holding her; just as her family used to. "Thank you," she whispered, leaning against the creature.

"Will you marry me?" the beast asked, his voice gentle.

"...You're my friend," Cat declared one night, feeling her heart warm over. "I used to be afraid of you...then I saw who you were inside." The beast stared at the girl, not understanding what to do or what to say.

"Cat," the creature said, standing up from the dinner table. "I have something I need to show you." Leading the young woman up several flights of stairs, the beast gulped down his fear and distrust, and pushed open one of the forbidden doors. Gasping, Cat observed the dark curtains blocking out the world, the claw marks on the walls and floor, torn paintings, and a gorgeous red rose kept in a glass case.

"What is this?" the young woman whispered, walking into the room, approaching a painting torn through its center. Slowly lifting a piece of the canvas, Cat saw the face of a handsome prince. His eyes were cold. Gently taking the girl's hand, the beast let the image of the prince split apart once again.

"I wasn't always a monster," the creature began, his voice hurt and grave. "Not on the outside, anyway...a long time ago, I was a man. I was cold, unloving...selfish. One night, an old woman came to my door. It was cold and storming outside, and she just wanted a place to stay...even offering me her only possession; a rose. But I was so preoccupied with how she looked, and I sent her away." Cat's eyes began to grow concerned. "Then...my door flew open, and she stood before me...but not as the old woman; she was a beautiful enchantress. She cursed me...and my palace became a dungeon. I watched myself transform into a beast. I've been alone ever since...and I watched this rose become my life."

"Her rose," the redhead whispered. "...I'm sorry. Is that why you wanted my father to stay with you? So you'd have a friend?" The beast nodded. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Because I trust you," the creature answered. "I trust you with my life, Cat..." The two stared into one another's eyes. "The petals of the rose are falling. When the last one falls...I will die. Only true love can break the curse."

"True love," Cat whispered, growing afraid. "I...I don't know if I love you. I mean...I-I don't even know what love is. I'm sorry."

Looking down, the beast felt his heart start to sink. "...Would you like to go home?" he asked.

"I can't leave you like this," the young woman replied, stepping towards her friend. "The rose is wilting...I want to help you."

"There's nothing you can do," the beast replied. "Please...leave me." Silence filled the room, forcing Cat to realize there was nothing more she could do. Maybe her father knew what love was, or maybe Jade and Trina could tell her.

"I'm sorry," Cat said, too upset to stop her voice from trembling. "Thank you for everything." Leaving the forbidden room, the young woman left the beast alone. "Thank you... for setting me free," the girl whispered.

Suddenly, Cat stopped, and turned around to find the beast watching her leave with teary eyes. "Cat," he cried out, holding the dying rose in his hand. "One last thing...take this rose."

"What?" the young woman asked, shocked beyond all imagination. "But I can't...that's your life."

"I would gladly give my life...after you saved it," the beast answered. "You stayed with me...talked to me...no one has ever shown me this kindness before. I love you, Cat."

"...I love you, too," the redhead willingly answered, seeing the beauty inside the beast. The two held one another, and a light entered the room; the beast was transforming. Stepping back, Cat watched the rose drop its last petal, and the beast turn into a human once again. "...Beast?" All around them, the castle began to shine, and return to its once-beautiful self.

"It's me, Cat," the man answered with a smile on his warm face. "You've saved me." The two held each other once again. "Let's see your father and sisters. I was wrong to keep you from them."

"Thank you," Cat replied.

_So, the lion fell in love with the lamb, and the family was reunited. And they all lived happily ever after._

"The end," Tori concluded.

Cat hugged her friend. "Thanks, Tori," she said. "That was beautiful."

"Thanks, Kitten," Victoria replied, unable to keep herself from smiling. "Sweet dreams." Laying down in her bed, Cat let Trina tuck her in. Cuddling with Snuggly, the young woman thanked her friends, then fell asleep.


End file.
